wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Coren Direbrew
| faction = Combat | name = Coren Direbrew |status = Killable | location = Blackrock Depths | creature = Humanoid | health = ~300,000 | instance= Blackrock Depths }} Coren Direbrew can be found in Blackrock Depths during Brewfest. He functions almost exactly like the Headless Horseman encounter in Scarlet Monastery's Graveyard in that it takes the completion of a daily quest, , in order to fight him. Thus, only 1 attempt per character per day. Attacks and abilities *Melee: Deals 4000-6000 damage (depending on armor). *Direbrew Disarm: 4 second cast. 7 yard range. Deals 300% of his normal melee damage. Similar to whirlwind, disarms all players in range for 4 seconds. *Note to tanks: Coren is not immune to taunt. Add Abilities: *Barreled!: Used by Ursula Direbrew. Inflicts 131-269 melee damage, slows targets movement by 30% and disorients the target for 8 seconds. May be cast on tank. (Note to warrior tanks: Berserker Rage does not make you immune to this ability. The PVP trinket does not remove it, either.) *Chuck Mug: 3 second cast by Ilsa & Ursula Direbrew, deals up to 200 melee damage. Spawns in target's inventory. *Dark Brewmaiden's Stun: Cast by Ilsa and Ursula Direbrew. 6 second stun. *Dark Brewmaiden's Brew: Drink to avoid Dark Brewmaiden's Stun. *Dark Iron Antagonists: Deal minor melee damage up to ~320. Strategy Fight starts with the boss and 3 regular adds. Defeat them quickly and then nuke the boss. Occasionally drills will spawn (like during the Dark Iron Attack at Brewfest proper), knocking players back and spawning another add. Ranged DPS and healers need to avoid Coren Direbrew's melee range, or they may be disarmed and receive heavy damage. Otherwise, put damage on the boss while taking care of adds, specifically killing the brew maidens quickly so there's less chance they can stun someone if they're slow to use the tossed drink. General Notes: * Spawns increase as Direbrew's health drops, so sub-20%, focus on the boss. Adds despawn when the boss dies. * It is quite possible to ignore the adds if the group is well geared, particularly with a Paladin tank. * It is possible to do it with Healer, Tank, and 1 DPS. * It is possible for a Shaman's Earth Elemental to tank this fight with very good healing. * It is possible to constantly fear the weak adds and ignore them the entire fight. Coren Direbrew: * Relatively easy, has 300,000 HP and deals 5000-7000 melee damage per attack. Ilsa & Ursula Direbrew: * "Get rid of the brew before she tosses you another one!" - Avoids "Dark Brewmaiden's Stun" - "You were bonked on the head. Next time, drink up!" * useful macro here (hit key ev'ry time icon lights up): /use Dark Brewmaiden's Brew * If all group members make sure that they have a full inventory before the fight starts, the brewmaidens cannot toss a brew into your inventory and you will not be stunned. It is then safe to completely ignore Ilsa, who does minimal damage otherwise. * Ursula starts throwing barrels ~16 seconds after spawning. As she likes to barrel the tank, it's recommended to kill her quickly, she only has ~20k HP. The Tank should ignore her as she barrels the target highest on her aggrolist and a barreled player loses aggro from all mobs instantly. She respawns periodically after being killed. * Another strategy for Ursula is to set a hunter's pet (with growl turned on) on her and then ignore her. The damage she does is minimal and she will periodically 'keg' the pet, but no one else. Dark Iron Antagonists: * Deal minor melee damage, but can overwhelm a cloth wearer, especially if they are being AoE tanked and the tank becomes Barreled! Recommended to use Seed of Corruption or other AoE. Loot * Trinkets identical to the ones purchasable with and 170 stamina trinkets. 2008 loot table For historical purposes, this was the loot table from the 2008 event. * * * * * * * * * * * Videos Patch changes * External links Category:Brewfest Category:Dark Iron dwarves Category:Dwarf quest enders Category:Blackrock Depths NPCs Category:Blackrock Depths mobs Category:Bosses